no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro
...Really...how empty... --Shiro when first meeting Sora is the main female protagonist of the series and the calm and calculative half of the siblings. Abandoned by her parents, Shiro is an 11-year-old genius NEET (Not in Education, Employment, or Training) hikikomori (shut-in) gamer who, along with her step-brother, Sora, form 『　　』 (Blank). Sora's dad married Shiro's mother, both having remarried, thus making Shiro and Sora step-siblings.Volume 2: Chapter 6, Page 1 Appearance Shiro is a pale-skinned girl with very long messy white hair with pale blue, purple, pink, green, and yellow tint and large, passive golden/yellow-red eyes. She is rather slim and about average height (for an eleven-year-old). She often wears a purple sailor uniform which may be a bit oversized, along with thigh high stockings. Personality Shiro is described as a genius in logic and problems, but has difficulty understanding emotions or behavior, relying on Sora to help her defeat beings with emotions such as Tet in their chess match. She also rarely shows much emotion at all and, despite her genius intellect, speaks in short, terse sentences and in a third-person perspective. Shiro is a master of Chess and has won every chess game that she has played. She can speak 18 languages and learns Imanity's language in under 15 minutes (while Sora needed an hour). She is also excellent with games and, along with her brother, is the best in more than 280 games. She is shown to have a dry and somewhat twisted sense of humor, displaying signs of jealousy if Sora pays serious attention to other girls, showing she has a brother complex. She is also shown to be very sarcastic when it comes to Stephanie, although she calls her "just a friend". She is also not above teasing Sora about his mildly perverse tendencies. Shiro is extremely close to her brother, to the point of requiring him to be by her side in order to function correctly. If Shiro is separated from Sora by so much as a closed door, she becomes almost catatonic until he returns to her. This can generate problems as when Shiro bathes; she does not want Sora to see her naked yet she can't be separated from him far enough to not be seen. This can be resolved with the presence of steam to cloud their view enough. However, Shiro also generally dislikes bathing as it stiffens her hair, although this was resolved by the Spiritwater Blend shampoo from Jibril. She is shown to be a little bit rough and competitive when it comes to games and tends to show-off for any reason possible for the game. Shiro also has a slightly sadistic side to her, which she usually keeps hidden. This is shown evident when she forces Plum to lick the sweat off her feet in order for him to regain energy. Although Plum does not think too badly of it, Sora still can't help but be shocked every time he sees his sister act that way. Abilities Strengths Extreme Intellect: Shiro is shown to be a genius multiple times throughout the series. She possesses an eidetic memory and is able to recall a vast amount of information quickly and accurately. She claims that chess is merely a tic-tac-toe game and was able to learn Imanity in 15 minutes. According to Sora, she fluently speaks 18 languages and is able to predict movements and the bullet trajectories of her opponents. She is even able to figure out the mathematics behind the NPC's movements in Love or Loved 2 and was able to successfully win with that info. Weaknesses Unpredictableness: When playing against a sentient being, Shiro can be thrown off and that is where Sora will have to play for her as shown in their chess game against Tet. When Izuna activated her Blood Break, Shiro proclaimed that she was too unpredictable and she won't be able to shoot her as she is. Sora: When Shiro and Sora are apart for even a moment, they are reduced to a state of fright and often call each other's names and apologize for everything they've ever done. In the No Game No Life Desu manga, Sora and Shiro facetime each other when they're forced to be separated from each other even if they're just a few feet away. Background In the light novel, Shiro's family isn't explained well. But there are parts from her point of view which tell about their parents. Sora and Shiro are step-siblings, which means Sora's father married Shiro's mother. After the wedding, his family lived together, and that's when he met Shiro. When she saw Sora for the first time, Shiro mumbled ".....Really......how empty......," as Sora was smiling when people smiled (his name [ 空 ] meaning empty); A smile that contained nothingness and lacked expression. Shocked at hearing that comment, as if he found something big, Sora smiled and asked her to play a game with him. That day, they played 20 games in a row. As time elapsed, the siblings began to live together. Sora mentioned that "those that were called their parents were no longer present," implying that their parents abandoned them. He mouthed out such words to his little sister in reply, "Meh, from now on, it's just you and me then." From that point onward, with their names joined together, they started to play online games. Conjoining the two names: Sora (Sky or Empty) and Shiro (White), 『 』 was created. One after another, he kept coming up with strange, adaptable strategies that even his step-sister herself could not imagine. But then, the precise and accurate deductions that Shiro calculated out had far exceeded the expectations of Sora. At that time, the siblings started to play games as a Two in One. With an unbroken streak of victories, the two of them even came to be regarded as an urban legend on the Internet. Upon defeating the self-proclaimed One True God on an internet Chess match, they were transported into another world. This was a world where everything was determined by games, restrained by a force known as the Ten Oaths—— the world is known as Disboard. Quotes Trivia *Shiro means white in Japanese, which is possibly a reference to her albino appearance *She wears short skirts that give her a tendency to pull it down from time to time. *She is afraid of snakes, and can't swim. *Shiro and Sora's surname was said to be "Nai" by the author.Translated from Twitter post by author This can be interpreted that their surname is literally Nai or that they have no surname, as in Japanese means none (which is likely a reference to 『　　』). *Her name is pronounced similar to Zero, which becomes more clear when her name is spelled in English/Imanity (Siro) ("Si" is another way to romanize "Shi") de:Shiro es:Shiro fr:Shiro pl:Shiro ru:Широ zh:Shiro Category:Imanity Category:Main Characters Category:Race Representatives